Individualized Education Program
An Individualized Education Program (IEP) is a written document that summarizes an individual students learning program by establishing individualized goals for the student, determining services the student qualifies for, and enhancing communication between parents and school. IEP's provide instructional direction to enhance a students learning. Through IEP's, teachers are able to assess a students' knowledge and properly assess each student. Established goals are measured to determine if students are reaching their established goals. This helps teachers and parents communicate and provide the student with the means necessry to learn to the best of his/her ability. Understanding the importance of IEP's The IEP stems from the Education for All Handicapped Children Act of 1975 which was part of IDEA - the Individual with Disabilities Education Act. This act gave parents a more crucial role in their child's educational needs. It helps parents be advocates to their children and their unique disabilities. Together, with school support, parents are able to develop an educational plan for their children who are struggling. Any children diagnosed with one of the 14 Federal Categories of Special Education qualifies for an IEP. The IEP Process # Pre- Referral: In this step of the IEP process parents and teachers are documenting any challenges or struggles they notice in the student. This helps to get a better outlook on the different characteristic the student may be demonstrating. # Referral Process: If, though the pre-referral process, a student begins to display characteristics of a learning disability, it is the teachers and parents job to refer this student be tested for a learning disability. Once tested it will be determined if a student qualifies for services. # Identification: Through the identification process special assessments are given to determine the severity of the students disability. A students strengths and needs are determined, along with a baseline of performance. # Eligibility: If a student is in need of additional services, parents and support staff will begin to develop a comprehensive evaluation report. # Development of the IEP: First the IEP team is formed. The team meets and begins discussing the resources that may be beneficial in helping the individual student. Both, long and short term goals are developed. # Implementation: In this stage the accommodations are provided for the student. As accommodations are implemented, data is being collected on the students ability to learn the material. # Evaluation and Reviews: IEP's are officially evaluated annually to determine if goals are being met. Revisions may be made, and if the child is meeting his/her goals, new goals may be set. Developing appropriate goals that are beneficial IEP goals need to be meaningful, specific, and measurable. This will allows all members of the IEP team to work together to monitor student progress in a consistent manner, according to Christine Penington, MA,BCBA in the article rethinkEd. In order to set meaningful goals, first an assessment of the student's academic performance needs to be done. This will help the team learn where the student is lacking in achievement. Goals need to focus on student achievement in all areas, and need to be easily assessed. Clearing defining each goal with measurable criteria, will help teachers obtain the proper data that will demonstrate is the goal is being met. Benefits and Challenges of an IEP